Reign of Terror
by Caranthir-of-Thargellion
Summary: What happens when what Hitler tried to acheive is achieved by his best friend's son? What happens when Naziscism is brought into power again? A new reign of terror. 10 special forces and terrorists fight in a FFA. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Hans Grunfeld's final request before he was to be taken away, was to say goodbye to his friends. A reasonable request, the guards thought. Grunfeld was to be taken away and killed by lethal injection for crimes against humanity and for trying to bring about another reign of Nazism. For his many crimes, he was sentenced to 344 years in jail, having received multiple life sentences. The current German government knew he was far too dangerous to be kept in a maximum security prison for life, so they locked Grunfeld on Death Row. Grunfeld had been in Death Row for 6 months, and now he was finally being executed, but not before his final request.

Under the careful watch of many civilian-dressed guards with Uzi-sized bulges in their conspicuous trench coats, Grunfeld made his way to the closest pub to have his final drink amongst friends. As Grunfeld entered the _Roaring Bull _Pub, the guards followed promptly, surveying their surroundings as they did so. Grunfeld sat down at a table with about 12 or so important looking senior officers from the German Army. One of the guards, Jacob Christian commented to his partner, Konrad Yokovich in German.

'That man has got some friends in high places'

'Ya,' replied Yokovich, 'That he has.'

The guards silently observed the rapid low voices of the conversing soldiers, under the pretence of drinking surlily. After a couple of hours, the guards started to feel drowsy and Christian beckoned to Grunfeld wearily.

'Convict!' whispered Christian gruffly, 'It is time to return to your cell, where you will be taken away to be executed. Come along now.'

Grunfeld nodded glumly and followed the guards along the deserted town road, lit by the full moon. As the troop of guards and their prisoner made their way toward the armoured truck, none of them noticed the black silent shapes creeping up behind them. None of them noticed the black silent shapes drawing daggers and silenced Heckler & Koch Mark 23 Socom pistols. Only when the silent assassins were about to strike, did Yokovich turn around at the rustling of a cloak. He yelled at the sight of a dozen black figures with weapons drawn. The other guards whirled around, pulling out their Uzi sub-machine guns-

_Ping! Ping! Ping!_

The silenced pistols barely made a sound as they fired home into the guards' skulls before they even had time to unleash a withering barrage with their Uzis. Yokovich lay in the gutter, bloody dribbling down his chin. Yokovich had dived just in time to earn him a slower and more painful death. Yokovich had a bullet to his gut. His stomach acids would eventually make its way to his lungs, and then he'd be a goner. He looked up to see his assailers step over the bodies of his fallen comrades and then he felt himself break out in a cold sweat. Grunfeld was not dead. Grunfeld was chatting to his allies like…friends. The soldiers at the bar! Why didn't Yokovich see it sooner? As the soldiers made off with Grunfeld, Yokovich weakly reached for his belt and unclasped his radio with great effort.

'Ya…Control…,' grunted Yokovich weakly, 'We do not have long…the prisoner has escaped…I repeat-'

Yokovich could not finish his sentence, as suddenly, he felt cold metal against the back of his head. Yokovich gulped and continued talking into the radio

'-The prisoner has escap-'

_Ping!_ Yokovich's urgent message was halted by the silenced Mark 23 Socom pistol's bullet entering his brain. The assassin smiled in the dim light and disappeared into shadow into the night.

Ten hours later, Captain Lachlan Chambers received an urgent message concerning global security from the Pentagon.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Captain Lachlan Chambers of the Australian Special Air Service regiment was one of the ASAS's best men. He was smart, coolheaded in a crisis and most of all; he was skilled at whatever he was set. At age 24, Lachlan was the youngest member of the ASAS to be made Captain. Chambers got the call at 1545 hours from the Pentagon about a matter of global security. The caller sounded extremely scared, as if the world was about to end. Chambers however was in the middle of a mission when he got the call using the Emergency Broadcast System. _Crikey_ Chambers thought. This was serious, because only the President and some very high ranking generals from the Joint Chiefs of Staff could access the Emergency Broadcast System. Chambers had told the caller he would be there as soon as possible.

Chambers at the moment was in a US made Apache chopper along with the other 11 members of his team. Accompanying the Apache were two Super Stallions on either of its flanks. One of the Super Stallions was carrying an eight-wheeled All Terrain Vehicle or ATV for short. The other Super Stallion was riding shotgun for its two counterparts. At its disposal were half a dozen fearsome looking Hellfire Missiles hanging from its "wings". In addition, a Gatling minigun was situated directly below its nose. This was some serious firepower all up. The reason for the 3 lone choppers making their way across the thick jungles of Indonesia was that there had been some rebel activity occurring in Indonesia. Some obviously thought the Indonesian government were being too oppressive. Australia, like a good neighbour had sent in one of their best reconnaissance units from one of the best Special Forces units in the world. So here Chambers was sitting in a skinny black Apache along with eleven other elite soldiers. Sergeant Whitney came to the front of the chopper to speak with Chambers. He looked uneasy. Chambers consoled him with some words of encouragement. This was Whitney's first assignment. Up till now, he had just been elevated through the ranks for his excellence at teaching abilities. Whitney had majored in teaching parachuting and sniping. So his valuable teaching skills had earned him the third ranked soldier in Chamber's unit.

Chambers smiled to himself as the green sergeant sat back down and strapped himself into the chair. Chambers looked around at his unit, while doing background checks in his head as well. There was Sergeant Whitney, call sign _Bond_; Lieutenant Carlyle, call sign _Arnie_; Gunnery Sergeant Willis, call sign _Predator_; Corporal Knight, call sign _Shark_; heavy arms expert Private Connors, call sign _Beckham_; demolitions expert Private Newman, call sign _Caveman_; support gunner Private Callis, call sign _Cobra_; Private Rodriguez, call sign _Conquistador_; Private Warwick, call sign _Ox_; Private O'Connell, call sign _Dingo_, Private Jones, call sign _Psycho_; and last but definitely not least, himself, Captain Chambers, call sign _Hunter_. He had seen every one of them do the ASAS barrier test himself before he let them join his unit. Chambers would only take the most elite of the elite and that's what he got.

"_Ok fellas, we are approaching destination now. Please keep yourselves strapped in and thank you for flying ASAS Airways."_ the pilot over the intercom said. Everyone groaned. The ASAS pilots always without fail would make some crummy joke just as they were landing. The Apache chopper found a large clearing and landed along with its two Super Stallion escorts. The Stallion carrying the ATV released it and with a dull _thud_, it landed on the floor. The two Stallions veered away and left. Chambers' unit jumped off the Apache, jungle combat fatigues and M16 rifles, bowie knives and M9 pistols. They ran bent over through the thick foliage of the Indonesian jungles.

"Hey Captain" said Arnie. Arnie's call sign was due to his love of Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"Yes Lieutenant?" replied Chambers.

"Where are we heading exactly?"

"We need to head North West"

"What do we do once we get there?"

"First of all, we take out a rebel patrol doing rounds in the vicinity. Then we head west a bit more, where there will be the main rebel base. We infiltrate the compound and we break out some captives in the jail. Then we set up C4 explosives on every building and all around the perimeter, run like hell and detonate it. This will be a quick get in and get out mission; we will not be staying long. Once the prisoners are secured, we call for transport and we return to home base. Got it?"

"Sir!"

"Good. Now debrief the others. I need to get ready"

Arnie saluted, pivoted on his heel and left to tell the others. He checked his weapons and hauled a big Samsonite case in front of him. Inside the Samsonite case was about 10 C4 packs, some ammunition and a portable Stinger missile launcher along with 5 Stinger missiles. Chambers soon heard Arnie debriefing the rest of the unit. Chambers was worried, as this mission wouldn't be a recon mission, but an assault and extraction mission. His unit was a recon unit, but he had full confidence in his unit's potential. He pushed his anxiousness aside and hauled the Samsonite case to the rest of his unit to stock up on ammunition and equipment. As the rest of the unit was grabbing ammo and explosives, Chambers beckoned to Whitney.

"Whitney" said Chambers.

"Captain?" replied Whitney.

"I want you to scout ahead and look for that rebel patrol unit"

"Yessir!"

Whitney took off his Beretta sniper rifle, grabbed some rounds from the Samsonite case and loaded his weapon. He then camouflaged himself with a jungle coloured gillie suit, a suit covered in synthetic plant fibre designed for covert movement. Chambers watched him creep off into the jungle and then turned around to his men.

"I hope you guys are locked and loaded?"

"Sir, yes sir!" chorused his unit.

"Good. In that case, Psycho and Dingo: put the case in the ATV and warm her up. The rest of you: set up defensive positions for now while we get the ATV warmed up. We need to wait for Bond to come back. Now move!"

Psycho and Dingo headed off with the Samsonite case and lifted it into the ATV. They then got into the front seats and Dingo started revving the engine in an effort to warm the engine up quicker. The rest of the unit dug foxholes in the ground and lay flat under foliage as cover. They were all facing the direction of where Whitney had departed. Chambers and his unit waited for another half hour before they heard a rustle. If one was standing nearby, one could hear the ominous _clicks_ of a dozen or so safety switches being flicked off. Suddenly Whitney burst out of the dense vegetation gasping. Chambers was concerned.

"Bond, report!" barked Chambers.

"Sir!" gasped Whitney, "I found that rebel patrol unit we're looking for, but-"

"But what?" Chambers replied, cutting Whitney off.

"Well, I was up on a hill and I was surveying the area, when I saw the patrol"

"And?"

"Um, it isn't a patrol"

"If it isn't the patrol we are looking for then we don't bother with it. We need to take out the patrol and their main base, nothing else"

"But it's the rebels!"

"What? If it isn't a patrol then what is it?"

"That's the thing sir! It's an army!"

"Are you sure of this?"

"Positive sir"

"How large?"

"I counted 10 across 5 deep"

"Damn it! We don't have the man power to take on a force of that size"

"Well, it isn't that size anymore"

"What do you mean?"

"They spotted me sir"

"Oh damn…"

"Yeah, so they started firing at me, and I returned fire"

"How many did you take out?"

"I sent about 15 of them to hell"

"Good job soldier. We still have a chance then"

"Thank you sir"

"Dismissed"

"Sir!"

When this exchange was over, Chambers walked to the ATV. The ATV was warmed up and ready to go. Chambers called for the rest of his unit to get into the ATV. Once everyone was inside, he called for Whitney to give Dingo directions to where he last saw the rebel army. When they at last arrived at the point where Whitney had seen the rebels last, he found there was nothing there except the bodies of the men he had slain and the tracks of 50 man tramping through the jungle. Chambers was apprehensive and told his team to get out of the ATV, hide it and set up foxholes. Once this was done, Chambers and his team sat and waited.

They waited for hours and finally, night fell, and an eerie mist descended on the ground, making it the site of a perfect ambush. Well, perfect for anyone overlooking the scene that is. Chambers and his team didn't have to wait long before the ambush was sprung.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Suddenly a muffled _wumph_ could be heard that broke the eerie night silence. Chambers blanched. He was looking at a fragmentation grenade in his foxhole! He scrambled out with his M16 rifle out and dived into the foliage. A series of _whumphs_ could be heard and the rest of Chambers' unit followed Chambers' actions. They were searching all around for the source of the grenade launchers, and suddenly, Whitney saw them. A medium sized force was seen on the rocky outcrop just hours where Whitney had been before. Chambers signalled wordlessly to the rest of his team to lay flat under the cover of the foliage. Now that the men on the outcrop couldn't see them, they started firing at random with AK-47 assault rifles. He then whispered to his team

"Ok guys, we're backed into a corner, we need to take out those rebels," breathed Chambers, "Whitney we'll give u cover, while you take them out one by one. Got it?"

"Yessir!" whispered Whitney.

"On my signal…" mouthed Chambers. This was going to be a very difficult move to pull off. Chambers hoped that the rebels would take the bait.

"NOW!" yelled Chambers. At that moment all hell broke loose. Chambers and the rest of his team burst out of the foliage in an attempt to lay suppressive fire to the men on the rocks above. The attempt worked. All the rebels on the ledge hit the ground or dove behind a rock. One of them fell from the ledge in an attempt to escape the barrage of gunfire. What resulted next was a sickening _crack_ as the rebel broke his neck. Whitney however had taken out his Beretta sniper rifle and was picking off the rebels slowly, but surely. _Bang! Thud. Bang! Thud._ These sounds were repeated over and over until finally, the rebels retreated. Like wraiths, they slunk off into the night; probably back to their base camp. Chambers breathed a sigh of relief. He clapped Whitney on the back.

"Good job Sergeant!" said Chambers.

"Thank you sir" replied Whitney. Whitney had taken out about a dozen of them out. Chambers then ordered his team to get into the ATV and follow the rebels, hopefully back to their main base. He did a quick headcount as each member of his platoon. Everyone was there… except one. He must have miscounted, but he wanted to make sure just in case he was wrong. He decided to go with what he liked to call the yell count. This procedure involved him calling out 'One!' and then in order of rank, the next man would call out 'Two!' and so on, consecutively, quick and sharp. Chambers started off the count:

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Five!"

"Six!"

"Seven!"

"Eight!"

There was a brief silence, before:

"Ten!"

"Eleven!"

"Twelve!"

"Number Nine?" called out Chambers. But Nine did not reply.

"Conquistador?", hollered Arnie. But still, nothing but silence.

"RODRIGUEZ?" screamed Chambers. Beckham swore behind him. Chambers ignored him, as something caught his eye just behind where Beckham was standing, just in the clearing. A sand coloured stone in the middle of green foliage? Chambers started to approach the stone slowly, then sped up to a jog. Upon closer inspection, it was some sort of synthetic item with some design. Chambers sprinted towards it and picked it up. It was a sand coloured beret, with a badge on the front. The badge had a distinguishable design on the front- a dagger with wings. This was the signature logo of the ASAS. On the back the beret was a custom design, sewn into the fabric. It was a Spanish helmet, belonging to a soldier in the Medieval era. A helmet belonging to a conquistador. _Oh no_ Chambers breathed. _Conquistador…_ There was nothing for it, they had to continue. Whitney came along side Chambers.

"Where's Conquistador, Captain?" asked Whitney tentatively.

"He's…gone" whispered Chambers hoarsely.

"If he's dead, then where's his body?" Chambers froze. Whitney was right. If Rodriquez was dead, then where was his body? It wasn't anywhere in sight. Chambers started to think.

"Captain?" said Whitney. Chambers suddenly had a brainwave.

"Bond, grab the GPS locator from the Samsonite case. Then try to locate Conquistador's body."

"Yessir" replied Whitney.

Around five minutes later, Whitney's GPS Locater beeped. Chambers rushed over to him. According to the Locater, Conquistador's body was in a location two miles to the North-West. Also, the Locator showed Conquistador's vitals as-

"Unconscious, but still alive," said Whitney, "The co-ordinates for the location of his body match the exact co-ordinates of where the rebel main base is".

"Excellent news Sergeant," exclaimed Chambers, "Ok continue with the original plan. Be on the lookout for any sentries". The team continued North West, whipping through the dense foliage. Soon, they broke out into a massive clearing. Chambers ordered Dingo to stop the ATV. Everyone got out and pushed it into the jungle so it would be unseen. Then Chambers proceeded to go prone, a term here which means to lay flat on your belly, and the rest of the team followed suit. Then they all slowly crawled forwards. Eventually, Whitney could make out a set of buildings through the fog. Whitney signalled this to Chambers and they stealthily got up and crouch-ran closer, until they could see a wall. They all ducked behind it. Arnie then got out a small periscope and looked around the corner. He reported a large gathering of soldiers near the centre of the compound. The team quickly crouch-ran again to the next building and hid behind it. Now they were literally around the corner form the congregation. Beckham then pulled out two of the ASAS's signature weapon- nitrogen grenades. These grenades, when detonated, would explode supercooled liquid nitrogen into the air. Now since nitrogen exists naturally as a gas, in order to turn it into a liquid, meant it would be extremely cold, well below freezing temperature. When something very cold comes into contact with another object that is not as cold, that object contracts due to the sudden cold. The average human body temperature is approximately 37 degrees Celsius. This temperature is considerably higher than that of liquid nitrogen. If liquid nitrogen came into contact with any exposed part of the human body, two things will happen. One: the skin will immediately be frozen and die, therefore causing immense pain to the victim. Two: the frozen skin, or any other exposed flesh will contract and basically fall off from the bones. All up, this makes a very gruesome and painful death. And now, Beckham is about to throw two of them into the middle of a crowd. Beckham pressed the blue button which allows the user 5 seconds to take cover. Then he hurled both of them into the crowd. Everyone, except those in the crowd, hid behind the buildings.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

At this point, the crowd had noticed that two balls of metal had landed in the middle of their gathering.

_2…_

Then they crowded around it. One person picked both of them up, one in each hand. He looked at it very carefully.

_1…_

He realised four seconds too late what it was, before-

_BOOM! BOOM!_

Two simultaneous explosions of supercooled liquid nitrogen exploded out of their shells. Almost immediately, the hideous screams of men in complete agony could have been heard a mile away. Soon, Chambers could hear the cracking of the bricks of the building he and his team were taking cover behind. Chambers kept hidden until the screams of the dying died down. Then he calmly strode through the bodies, trying very hard not to look at the mutilated bodies of the fallen. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his ankle, causing him to pause, and look down. Chambers nearly wanted to throw up. He was looking at the face, or what was left of a face, of a middle aged Indonesian rebel. From the decorations on his shirt, Chambers recognised him as the leader. Chambers yanked his ankle away, knelt down, and drove his palm into his nose, driving his nose into his brain. The rebel died instantaneously.

Chambers continued to walk towards the centre of the base. In the centre was a heavily fortified bunker. Chambers motioned for the rest of his unit to surround the area.

"I'm going to hazard a guess here, Sir, but I'm guessing that this is the prison."

"Say, you might just be right there, Sergeant." Chambers called for Caveman. With a nod, Caveman walked up brusquely to the door of the bunker and planted some charges around the frame. He then connected the charge to a remote, and dove behind a small wall. Everyone else followed suit. Caveman pressed the button, and almost instantaneously, there was a sharp boom, before the various sounds of falling shrapnel. A haze of smoke covered the remains of the doorway. Chambers motioned silently for his team to move in.


End file.
